Many semiconductor devices are fabricated as a semiconductor die residing within a package. The package material includes a mold compound which provides mechanical support for and protects the integrated circuit formed on the semiconductor die. Some high precision analog devices (e.g., data converters, amplifiers, voltage or current references, sensors, etc.) may suffer a reduction in the precision of various parametrics as a result of packaging the die, reliability stresses, surface mounting the die, etc. Such reduction in precision may manifest itself as an increase in parametric distributions (e.g., distributions of offset voltages, reference voltages, etc.) which, in turn limits how narrowly certain parameters can be specified for the device.